When It All Goes Wrong
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Yugi is having the worst day of his life... Will it get worse? Or better? .::Completed::.
1. Chapter 1 The Day It All Went Wrong

The Day It All Went Wrong, and Everything Fell Apart  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi Motou was walking across the park, dragging is oh so tired feet. He was on his way home from school. Their last class was Gym, and the evil teacher had made him do forty laps around the gym for chewing gum. All of his other teachers had yelled at him for being so 'spaced out.' And he got sent to the principal for not having his homework in Math class. On top of that, he had been late for school because he had slept in too late, he had left his lunch at home, and Tea was refusing to talk to him for an unknown reason. Yugi sighed. He knew that everything would somehow be alright in the end.  
  
He panted, while his heart was racing faster than normal, and he slowed his pace. He dropped himself down onto a bench, and pulled off his bag. It was so heavy. He felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier, but he resisted the urges of sleep. He couldn't just fall asleep on the bench in the middle of the park in the evening! He looked around, and noticed a few birds drifting around in the sky, and he felt that he longed to have all their endurance.  
  
Yugi sighed, and when he felt a little bit more rested, he swung his bag over his right shoulder, and forced himself to walk the rest of the way to the Turtle Shop/his home. He pushed himself through the door to his house, and dropped his bag on the floor.  
  
It hit the floor with a loud 'thud,' and his grandfather jumped from the couch.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, you scared me!" Solomon said, with his hand held to his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, grandpa! I didn't mean to... My bag was just so heavy!" Yugi sighed, and walked up the stairs to his room, he nearly fell down twice, but his hands were grasping the railing too hard, so he never did. Once he got into his room, he dropped himself onto his bed. His muscles ached so much, and he moaned very quietly in pain. He almost didn't hear someone knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" Yugi spoke quietly, but loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. He propped himself against the wall, and put on a smile, the one he wore around everyone else but himself.  
  
"Hello, Yugi." Yami spoke slowly as he pushed the door open, and closed it with a quick but quiet 'snap.'  
  
"Hey, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, and smiled warmly up at Yami.  
  
"You're home later than usual... And your bag isn't that heavy, I picked it up. It's lighter than the millennium puzzle you wear around your neck." Yami pointed to the puzzle hanging from Yugi's neck. Yugi blushed slightly, and looked down at it.  
  
"Well, it was heavier for me. I -" He paused, wondering secretly to himself whether Yami would care about his forty laps or not. He decided that Yami wouldn't care, so he dropped the subject.  
  
"Why so secretive?" Yami searched Yugi's eyes for some kind of answer. "You have been blocking your mental link with me lately. Is it because you don't trust me anymore?" He frowned, and Yugi shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
"I do trust you, Yami! You know that... It just that... well..." Yugi sighed. "I just need to deal with some things on my own, that's all.." Yugi looked everywhere but where Yami was standing.  
  
"I see..." Yami was unsure about his answer, and didn't completely think that he was telling the whole truth. "Well, all right then.  
  
I'll close my side, too, then. It would be better that way." Yami sighed, and waited for Yugi to reply.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Yugi frowned sadly at himself for making his Yami unhappy. He could still feel a little bit of Yami's emotion, but then it all went blank, and Yugi looked up at him. Yami noticed his innocent eyes glossed over with something... Was it... deception?  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your... whatever you were doing." Yami left without another word, and slammed the door shut. Yugi could tell he was angry and sad, even without the link anymore. Yugi ignored the pains in his muscles, and stared at the wall.  
  
Then the phone rang. He rushed downstairs, and picked up the phone before anyone else could.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi answered it.  
  
"Hey, Yug!" A voice said softly over the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh, hey Joey! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wonderin' if you'd like to come with Tristan an' me to the arcades!" Joey sounded so cheerful on the phone,  
  
Yugi almost forgot the bad day that he was having.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to come!" Yugi forgot all of his pain at that very moment.  
  
"Ok, well we'll meet you there in a half an hour! Bye!" Yugi said goodbye, and waited until he heard the lick of the phone hanging up on the other line.  
  
Yugi smiled a little bit, knowing that at least he would have one highlight for the day.  
  
He ran to his room, and got ready to leave in a few minutes, he only had to comb his hair, and put on his blue jacket he usually wore. He contemplated keeping the millennium puzzle on, but decided to forget it for a while. He left it on his pillow, and ran out the door. Yami watched him leave, and went into Yugi's room. He sat down on the bed, and stared down at the puzzle sadly.  
  
He was angry and sad, and ran out of Yugi's room, and went into his own room to think.  
  
Yugi ran happily all the way to the arcades, and he plopped down into a booth. He held his head up with his hands, his elbows on the table.  
  
"Hey, Yug! You OK?" Joey and Tristan sat down beside Yugi, who jumped slightly, surprised to see them so early.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just perfect!" Yugi smiled from ear to ear, and they both laughed at along with him... Or was it at him? Yugi pushed away that thought, and looked at Joey and Tristan.  
  
'So, you guys want to play games first, or eat?" Joey emphasised a lot on the last part, and Tristan and Yugi laughed, and agreed to eat first. "Good, 'Cause I can never work on an empty stomach!" Joey looked like he was in heaven with his two hot dogs and large plate of fries. Yugi just got a bottle of water, and Tristan had a slice of pizza and a small class of coke.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Tristan licked his lips when he was done eating, and he got up to throw away his plate. When he sat back down  
  
empty handed, he looked at Joey, who was on his last hot dog, and the plate of fries was empty. He sweat dropped. -.-' And  
  
Yugi laughed at both of them.  
  
"Ummm... Joey, I'm going to go play on the pinball games, ok?" Tristan got up, and Yugi followed, laughing as Joey starting to  
  
eat even faster. If that was possible.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait up!" Joey gulped down the last of his hot dog, and ran to the garbadge and threw out the paper plates, and his garbage. He caught up to the two others, and Yugi noticed he was smiling happily.  
  
Yugi turned back around, only to hear a series of bangs, and a loud yelp from someone behind him. He turned to see Joey on the floor, clutching his left arm. There was a game machine lying down beside him, and a small cat was behind it. The cat must've  
  
knocked it over somehow. Yugi burst out with laughter, while Joey lay on the ground, moaning in pain. Tristan chuckled quietly, but put on a serious face when he helped Joey up off the floor.  
  
"Hmm, looks like your arm is broken..." He helped Joey down into another booth, and let him lean against the seat.  
  
"Damn cat... How did that damn thing get in here, anyway!" Joey yelled out, and the cat ran away and hid behind another game machine. He glared at him, and grinned evilly when it ran away at the sound of his voice. Joey then turned and glared at Yugi was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. The truth was that laughing made Yugi hurt in places that he must've hurt while running forty laps. Joey frowned, and felt hurt. Hurt that his best buddy was laughing at him while he was hurt. Tristan then had his turn to glare at Yugi for the same thing.  
  
"Yugi, why laugh? Joey's seriously hurt! It's not a laughing matter!" Tristan snapped at him, and Yugi fell down to the ground, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, it was really funny. A cat knocked him down!" Yugi sniggered again, and sighed when he saw them both giving him the 'death' glares.  
  
"Come on, Joey. I'll get you to the hospital. It's not far from here. Can you walk?" Joey nodded, and Tristan helped him to his feet. He was guiding him out the door, when Yugi ran to their side.  
  
"Hey guys, can I come, too?" Yugi smiled at them.  
  
"No, just go home, Yugi. I'm sure Joey will be alright. We'll see you on Monday." Tristan made it sound as if he was dreading the very moment that he would see Yugi again. Yugi knew he was protective of Joey, but not that protective. Yugi sighed sadly, and waved goodbye to them. Although they never saw it because they kept their backs to him the whole time.  
  
That's when the pain came back to Yugi, and he forced himself yet again to walk home. He sure wished that Joey would be O.K.. That's when it hit him. The only person that wasn't mad at him today was his grandpa, but he was sure that fate would find a way for him to get in trouble with him as well. He went to open the door to the turtle shop and to his home, but it was locked.  
  
He sighed, and checked his jacket pockets. He had forgotten his keys inside his other jacket! He sighed again, and sat down in front of the shop. He picked up a rock from the ground, and stared at its different angles and shape.  
  
"Can today get any worse?" Yugi thought out loud in but a mere whisper. Just then, a car swerved right in front of him, inches away from his feet, and drove along the sidewalk. The person behind the wheel was trying to get a hold of the wheel, they must've been drunk. Yugi backed up against the outside of the Turtle Shop. Yugi felt his heart racing even faster than when he did the forty laps for gym class, and he closed his eyes. He could hear a loud crash that made him jump several feet in the air, not helping the fact that his heart was already beating ten times as fast as normal. He the heard loud sirens, and several police cars rushed by him. Yugi could see the car that had nearly hit him, the back of it was on fire, and it had crashed straight into a streetlight. Yugi gasped, and ran to the car.  
  
There was a child strapped in the back of the car, it was a small young girl. Her head had rolled onto her chest, and she looked like she was unconscious. Yugi gasped. He pulled at the handle on the door, and pulled with all his might. He felt his muscles ache again, and he let go. He couldn't open the door, it was either jammed, or he was really, really weak. He heard shouts from all around him, and someone grabbed him, and pulled him back. He watched in horror as the police, paramedics and firemen broke the doors open, and pulled out a man from the front seat. He had a beer bottle glued in his hands. Just when they were about to go for the young girl, the car exploded with flames, and Yugi threw out his arm in front of his face, to block out the bright light that followed with the explosion. When he withdrew his arm, and opened his eyes, and he felt his eyes fill up with tears. The whole car was on fire, and there was nothing to see but shards of metal and fire burning around it. He turned around to see a paramedic holding his shoulders. He was staring in shock at the car.  
  
Yugi wriggled out from under the paramedic's grasp, and he backed up. When the firemen had the fire out, one paramedic walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Are you alright, kid? Are you crazy, you could've died trying to get that door open!" He said angrily at Yugi, but when he bent down and saw that there were tears sliding down the boy's face, he softened up to him. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and looked at him through blurred vision from the tears. He cried, and dropped himself to the ground. He buried his face in his hands, and shivered. He blamed himself for being so weak... He could've saved that poor child! He could have!  
  
He felt something cold on his hands, and looked up. The paramedic had come back, and had put a small bandage on Yugi's left hand.  
  
"You got a small burn, didn't you notice?" It was the same man who had held him back from the fire. Yugi shook his head, and looked at the ground.  
  
"Hey, kid? Did you see anything before this car crashed?" A police officer walked up to him, and Yugi shrunk back, terrified of how tall he was. Yugi nodded slowly. "Well? What did you see?" The policeman had his pen out, and his notepad in his hand.  
  
"It - It swerved off the r-road." He said through sobs. "It got so close I thought It had hit me! But, but then I heard a huge crash, and it was on fire. And, th- there was a g-girl in the back. I t-tried to help... I couldn't, I was too t-tired!" Yugi cried into his hands, and heard the police officer mumble something like "Damn Drunk..."  
  
He could see people crowding around what was left of the car, and the crowd got bigger and bigger. But the police formed a barrier between them and the wrecked car. He heard shouts from behind him, and a door creak open. He didn't look up. He was so ashamed at himself, he must be doing something wrong, because everyone hated him, and people died because of him!  
  
He cried and cried until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his grandpa down on one knee, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Come on, Yugi." His grandpa said in a blank voice. He led Yugi back into the house, where Yugi ran into his room, locked the door, and cried himself to sleep. Why did everything have to happen to him? A single tear slid down his cheeks as he relived the entire day in a nightmare. But at least he had forgotten the pain from his aching muscles and his burnt hand. Nothing was going to be alright after all.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hmmmmm.... Maybe I will add one more chapter to this story... It would be too depressing for me if I only had a one chapter story! So expect one more chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2 Will It Come Back Together

Will It All Come Back Together?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi woke up with a major headache, and he was glad that it was Saturday. He rolled over, and looked down at his clothes, he had been too tired, and had forgotten about changing into his Pyjamas. He sighed, and rolled over again, only to roll off his bed, and hit his head on the edge of his dresser. That didn't help his headache one bit, instead, he moaned as it got worse, and turned into a migraine. He got up slowly, and didn't bother changing into cleaner clothes. He noticed that his clothes had spots of dirt and smoke stained into them.  
  
He unlocked his door, and walked out slowly, rubbing the side of his head. He walked into the kitchen, and drank several glasses of water, he was dehydrated. He looked over his shoulder to see his grandpa sitting at the table, looking at Yugi sadly.  
  
The television was on in the background, and the news was playing over and over the scenes that Yugi didn't want to see any more of. He sat down at the table, and stared at the tv. He could see the Turtle Shop in the background, and then a man dragging a boy into the shop... It was his grandpa taking him inside!  
  
"The news reporters were just arriving when I went out to see what all the ruckus was about. I'm sure you didn't want them to interview you after... what happened. What did happen? All I heard was that there was a car crash and the man behind the wheel was drunk." His grandpa looked at him with a look of pure caring on his face.  
  
"Well..." Yugi held a hand to his head as each word spoken hurt his head so much. He drew a breath, and spoke quietly, so as not to make his headache even worse. "I was locked out of the shop, I forgot my keys." He noticed his grandpa staring at his dirty clothes. Yugi pushed back his golden locks of hair, and scratched his head. He knew his hair was messy. "A car almost hit me, I was on the sidewalk... I heard it crash, and - and" He stopped he could see the little girl again. "There was a little girl, really small, really young... I tried to g-get her out, b-but I was too weak! I shouldn't have been so weak. I should have been able to help." Yugi felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Your hand!" Solomon Motou exclaimed, and pointed to the bandage on Yugi's left hand. Yugi stared down at it, and shrugged. The pain from his hand wasn't as bad as his head ache. He got up suddenly, and went over to the cupboards, and took out a bottle pain killers. He took out two, and took his glass full of water. He sat back down, and washed both pills down.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Grandpa asked him.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." Yugi didn't even believe himself, he heard his voice come out so hollow. He blinked back tears when he saw Yami walked into the kitchen fully clothed. He needed to escape. He finished the last of his water, and ran to his room, where he changed into cleaner clothes. He put his adorable little neck collar around his neck, the small spikes poked at him every now and then, but he ignored it. He went back downstairs, and when he caught the scent of pancakes cooking, he closed his eyes and realised just how hungry he was. He looked over to see Yami actually cooking them by himself without burning anything! Yugi wanted to smile, but he couldn't. He felt something inside him change, maybe for the better, maybe for the worse... Yugi shrugged, and walked to the door. His grandpa caught him but the shoulder, and pulled him back.  
  
"You should eat something, Yugi. You didn't eat anything yesterday! You even forgot about your lunch." He pointed to the counter where a brown lunch bag sat, completely untouched. "And I don't remember you having breakfast, you were in such a hurry." His grandpa smiled warmly at his grandson. "Come on, just one pancake, and I promise I'll leave you be the rest of the day..."  
  
Yugi was tempted, and noticed Yami was staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but when he noticed he too was being watched, he turned back to the pancakes. He flipped them occasionally. Yugi sighed, and admitted defeat as he heard his stomach growl.  
  
"All right, grandpa... I'll have one. But I'm not really all that hungry..." He sat down, and leaned back in the chair. He felt so tired and sad, and sort of... Drained. Ever since Yami had cut off his end of the mind link. He sighed, and felt his head ache slowly returning. He cursed the damn pills in his mind. He got up, and reached for a glass. The pain was almost blinding. He got the pills from the cupboard, trying not to attract attention to himself. He took three pills from the bottle, and put it back. He sat down with his glass of water, and swallowed one pill. Then he slid the next pill into his mouth, and swallowed it. He was about to take another one when a hand found its way over his. He looked up, and sae Yami staring down at him with a blank expression etched across his face. Yugi tried to free his hand, but Yami's grip on his hand grew stronger, and he pried them open. Yami took the pill from his hand and threw it out.  
  
"Two for one day is enough. Four is more than enough. But you hardly need five pills." Yami said with a blank sound to his voice. Like he had no emotions. Yugi stared down at the table with a sad expression on hi face. His cheeks were flushed, and  
  
Yami pressed the back of his hand onto Yugi's forehead. "You're awfully warm, are you alright?" He took back his hand, and saw that Yugi's eyes were closed. "Maybe you should eat something." Yami walked away, and came back with a plate full of pancakes. He placed it in the middle of the table, and put a plate in front of Yugi and in front of his grandfather.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi murmured, and felt the head ache subsiding again. He sighed, and took his fork, and took one pancake from the plate in the middle of everyone. Yami sat down opposite of him, and took a few pancakes. Yugi took a few bites from the pancake, and the remembered the syrup. He picked it up, and poured it all over his pancake. When he thought he had more than enough, he stopped, and placed it back in the middle of the table. He took a few more bites, and he found that he was done in a few seconds. He licked his lips, and felt the wonderful sensation that his stomach gave him, almost like a thank you for feeding it. He sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, another pancake was on his plate. Yami looked at him briefly, and went back to his pancakes. His grandpa was smiling, and saying compliments to Yami, who was just concentrating on his plate, and saying thank you every time a compliment did reach grandpa's lips.  
  
Yugi picked up his fork, and took another few bites. He shouldn't be eating it, he thought. He shouldn't be, it was made by  
  
Yami, and he didn't deserve Yami. Yugi felt emotions course through his body, and he almost lost composure. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he kept them back, and ate the rest of the pancake. He swallowed the rest of his water. He choked back more tears. He couldn't... No, he wouldn't cry in front of anyone, and cause them anymore trouble.  
  
"Thank you. They were-" Yugi stood up, and stopped, would he just tell the truth? "Wonderful." He put the glass in the sink, and rushed off to his room, where he let his emotions go, and he cried into his pillow. He felt his room grow colder, and then warmer, as if a freezing cold breeze passed over him, then went as quickly as it came. He shivered, and wrapped a blanket around himself. He looked over in his mirror, and whoever stared back at him surely wasn't normal Yugioh. Yugi looked in horror at his reflection. He was deathly pale, and there were dark rings under his eyes. His hair was a complete mess, and his mouth was curved into a frown. He cried over at his reflection. There was a knock at the door, and he ignored it, and kept crying into his pillow. He heard the open, and he buried his face into the pillow so that whoever came in wouldn't see him so sad.  
  
"Yugi...?" Yami walked cautiously over to Yugi, and looked down at him uncertainly.  
  
"What do you want..." Yugi said in a muffled voice, into his pillow.  
  
"To know what's wrong. And why you need to shut me out. Maybe I can help..." Yami could feel the sadness in the room, and he sat down beside Yugi on his bed. "Look at me, Yugi." Yugi lifted his head slowly, and Yami gasped as he saw Yugi's eyes full of tears, and a tear stained face. Yugi's eyes were full of hatred, denial, sadness, and darkness. All that once was good in him seemed to be covered up by other things.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi breathed, he closed his eyes, and looked down at the ground with guilt and sadness. "I - I'm so sorry!" He burst out crying, and was shaking all over. He sobbed into his won hands, and Yami suddenly felt horrible. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, who simply threw his arms around Yami. He buried his face into Yami's shirt, and sobbed and sobbed. Yami held him, and said soothing words to him every time he cried harder.  
  
"It's alright... Just tell me what's wrong. And why you hide everything from me now." Yami stared down at Yugi who slowly pushed himself away. He looked so weak, and drained of energy.  
  
"I thought that I c-could handle everything by myself. I didn't want you to have to worry about me, or e-even have to look after me like a child. I didn't want you to feel everything that I was feeling." Yugi let go of his mental barrier, and Yami gasped at the sudden wave of emotions, pain and thoughts. "I-I'm sorry, Yami, I'm sorry." Yugi rocked himself back and forth.  
  
"Shh, It's ok." Yami tried to comfort him, but Yugi pulled away. Yami opened his side of the mind link, just as Yugi did, and  
  
Yugi stopped crying as hard, when he felt the warm, loving, caring emotions flow into the back of his mind. He felt Yami's hand on his shoulder. "I should never have let you close off your end of the mind link."  
  
"No, it's all my fault. I should never have blocked you off." Yugi sighed deeply. "And everything else is my fault, too..." Yugi looked down at his pillow. He hugged his pillow tightly. It only brought him some comfort.  
  
"What do you mean, everything else?" Yami looked down at him with a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face.  
  
"Well, the teachers all found reasons to hate me and yell at me, and I had forty laps to run in the gym because I forgot that no gum was allowed, and I got sent to the principal's office, and I got a detention for not listening... Tea was mad because of something that I did... I don't remember ever doing anything wrong, but I must have, she hates me. And you hate me for not trusting you, and Joey and Tristan both hate me because I laughed when Joey broke his arm... I didn't mean to, I just... I just haven't laughed in a while, and I thought it was funny. And then the car almost hit me, and I failed to save a little girl from the car because I'm too weak." Yugi choked back tears, and felt the knot in his stomach tightening. His headache was coming back again, but not as bad as it was before. Yami frowned sadly at Yugi.  
  
"That's not all true, Yugi. I don't hate you, I was just in a bad mood, that's all." Yugi's head snapped up, and fixed his eyes on the source of the voice. Tea walked into Yugi's room, smiling sadly at him. "It was just mood swings, that's all."  
  
"And we're not mad or angry at you either, Yug. I was just mad at that stupid cat!" Joey came in with his arm in a cast, and  
  
Tristan followed behind him nodding, and Tristan sweat dropped. -.-'  
  
"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Yugi looked at them with a tear stained face, and he looked sort of hurt. He wiped his eyes with his left hand with the bandage on it.  
  
"We heard what you tried to do for that little girl. You risked your life, Yugi. It wasn't your fault." Tea smiled down at him, but  
  
Yugi looked even more depressed when she mentioned the little girl. He sniffed, and wiped a tear away again. Yami held his arm around Yugi's shoulders as his 'friends' talked to him, saying sorry.  
  
"We really are sorry, Yugi. So very sorry..." Tea said, and smiled again. She really meant it, didn't she! Yugi smiled weakly, and slumped against Yami's shoulder. His face went so pale, and Yami shook him  
  
"Yugi!" He shook his shoulders, and all of his friends crowded around, all pale from Yugi's sudden loss of consciousness.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tristan questioned out loud, and everyone nodded at the question, why did he fall unconscious?  
  
"Mmm..." Yugi opened his eyes, and smiled up at Yami. "Please don't shake me..." Yami sighed with relief, like everyone else, and let go of Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Yug, what's wrong, pal??" Joey peered down at him with a concerned look spreading across his face.  
  
"It must have been those pills you took. And all that running around you did yesterday." Yami concluded, and Yugi nodded slowly.  
  
"Geeze, don't scare us again like that, ok man?" Joey back up, and sighed, Yugi smiled weakly again, and sat up with a lot of effort. "Man, if you did that all da time I'm sure we'd all die of heart attacks." Joey laughed.  
  
Yugi propped himself up against his Yami, and leaned his head against Yami's shoulder. Yami held him up, and made sure he stayed awake. "So why did you come over?"  
  
"Well, we really felt sorry after everything, and we saw you on t.v., on the news channel. Your grandpa was dragging you into the shop, you didn't look too good there, Yugi." Tea's eyes shined with tears, and she closed them, and thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, Yug. And we heard what you tried to do, you tried to save someone's life! You're gonna be famous!" Joey mimicked a reporter, and held his hands up to his face as if holding an invisible camera, and pressed an invisible button every few seconds, and ran around the room, taking 'pictures' at every angle. Tea, Tristan, Yami and Yugi all laughed, but Yugi laughed weakly, trying his best not to fall asleep. He yawned, and stretched his arms. He slumped onto Yami's shoulder again. Tea smiled thoughtfully at the both of them, and thought to herself 'How Kawaii!' then she looked back at Joey and Tristan.  
  
"We should probably go now, Yugi. We'll see you later on!" Tea, Tristan and Joey all smiled at him, and waved goodbye to him, leaving him alone with Yami.  
  
"You should sleep now, all of that running around and all of those extra pills... That wasn't very smart of you, Yugi. But get some rest." He got up, but Yugi attached himself to Yami's waist, and Yami sighed. Yami picked up Yugi, and lay him down in his bed. "Sleep, Yugi. And when you wake up and feel better, maybe we could go out somewhere... We haven't hung out a long time. How about that?" Yami smiled his rare smile he only showed Yugi.  
  
"That sounds great!" Yugi exclaimed weakly, and closed his eyes. Yami kissed the young boy's forehead, and a smile found its way to Yugi's face. Yami smiled at that, and left Yugi to rest. Yugi drifted off into a peaceful slumber, and dreamt of nothing but happiness and he felt himself feel complete bliss. He kept the same smile on his face for the remainder of his peaceful sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it ^-^ This story I just wrote, and it took me all evening. But the idea came to me from when I got home. I had gym, and the teacher made us run sooo much, and right now all of my muscles hurt soooo much! -.-' Oh well, besides the evil gym teachers being responsible for this story, I also just felt like writing a new story, but a shorter one! Hope you liked it! Please review! (And maybe check out my other fanfics if you like this one!) I am so tired right now, I can't write another story. the only thing keeping me awake is the loud, loud music in my ear phones. -.- *zzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, but I DO own the idea for this fanfic, pls don't steal it!!  
  
I'm going camping again!!! ^-^ So I'll only be gone for one day, then it's back to writing more fanfics! I really hope this story wasn't a waste of time on my part, so I'm sorry if you thinks so. Bye! 


End file.
